Croche Pied ou Croche Coeur
by Meeren Sand
Summary: La veuve noire et la sorcière rouge s'entrainent comme à leurs habitudes mais Wanda n'a pas l'air d'être très concentrée, ce qui n'échappe pas à Natasha.


**Petit OS sur ce couple que j'affectionne beaucoup mais qui ne posséde pas énormément de fic à mon gout, en Français.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **/ONE SHOT/**

Elle brasse littéralement l'air, son poing avec laquelle elle tire toute sa force ne touche que le vent. La rousse qui se tient devant elle, esquive un peu trop facilement au goût de l'espionne, ses yeux verts sont inquiets mais aussi excédés du manque d'attention de la brune sur le combat, sur elle. Visiblement la sorcière n'est pas du tout concentrée, son regard est sombre perdu dans le vide alors qu'il y a encore quelques secondes à peine elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de coller ses pupilles sur celle de Natasha, limite amusée par leur entrainement devenu habituel. Elle avait fixée un peu trop les courbes de la veuve, qui l'avait bien entendu aperçu et l'avait d'ailleurs fait rire. Mais depuis que celle-ci lui avait demandée de manière sarcastique si elle profitait bien de la vue, Wanda était devenu toute rouge puis c'était ensuite assombri comme absorbée par des idées un peu trop noir au goût de sa coéquipière. Voulant la réveiller un peu, la russe lui donne une balayette dès plus prévisible pour qu'elle puisse l'esquiver. Preuve qu'elle n'est pas vraiment pleinement dans l'affrontement, puisque dans la salle d'entrainement vide raisonne le corps lourd de la plus jeune, ainsi qu'un bruit de surprise et de douleur.

« AIHHH!

-Concentre-toi et tu auras moins mal ! Tu es trop distraite... »

La veuve s'avance d'un pas discret et silencieux prêt de la brune, la regardant avec un sourire de vainqueur et des yeux malicieux perçant. Wanda, elle, souffle longuement fixant le plafond tout en se frottant la tête, se maudissant de trop réfléchir, de trop réfléchir à la rousse. Elle avait été tellement gênée de se faire surprendre en train la reluquer qu'elle c'est mise à penser comme à son habitude que Natasha la considérerait toujours comme une enfant à protéger et faible qui ne c'est que se battre à coup de magie. Jamais elle ne pourrait considérer que la petite Wanda Maximoff devienne plus qu'une enfant pour elle ou plus qu'une amie… Comment pourrait elle… elle ne cesse de la couver comme une mère poule et la protéger des cauchemars qui réveil l'espionne au sommeil léger. Elle l'enlace et la console s'en arrêt, comment pourrait-elle la considérer comme une fille à aimer, elle est clairement une enfant pour la femme d'une trentaine d'année. Et puis la veuve noire n'était pas du genre à avoir des sentiments amoureux, alors comment pourrait-elle s'intéresser à elle. Ouvrant ses yeux collants, elle découvre un visage intrigué et perplexe la fixant profondément, tellement profond que ça en est impudique. Ses joues devienne pourpre de gêne et en détourne ses iris. La femme en haut noir, croisant ses bras ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle n'es pas douée pour ses choses là, ses choses qui parlent de sentiment ou de problème personnel, la seule chose qu'elle sait faire dans ses cas là, c''est écouter ou consoler de manière tactile et encore, elle le fait seulement avec la jumelle de Pietro. Les relations humaines et la veuve noire ça fait deux, même si il faut avouer que ses derniers temps elle c'est améliorée ! Elle n'a jamais été aussi tactile et gentille avec quelqu'un, uniquement Wanda lui fait sortir un peu de sa coquille.

Elle hésite, extirpe l'air de ses poumons en mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue, puis finalement après un silence pesant elle décide de parler.

« Qu'es qui ne vas pas ? »

Sa voix est si douce, c'est toujours assez perturbant de l'entendre parler sur ce ton, seul Wanda avait le droit à ce privilège, même la brune en été des fois perturbée. La femme toujours au sol, ne voulant décidément pas bouger se mordille sa lèvre inférieur, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Désolé… je… ce n'est rien, je ne me déconcentrerait plus, promis…

-Wanda, s'il te plait… je vois bien que quelques choses te préoccupe. »

Wanda fond aux paroles de Nat, comment peut-elle être si magnifique et adorable à la fois. Wanda n'aime pas qu'elle se préoccupe pour elle mais il faut avouer que ça lui fait toujours quelque chose au ventre, quelque chose d'apaisant et qu'il lui donne envie de sourire.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Une idée dangereuse lui vient, elle est tellement à bout, elle veut tellement se rapprocher de la rousse, elle ne supporte tellement plus toute cette distance que sa lèvre est presque en sang. Ne réfléchissant plus vraiment, se laissant agir avec pulsion, elle fait à son tour un croche patte à Natasha qui visiblement ne l'as pas vu venir, ce qui la fait tomber sur le corps envieux et dégoulinant de sueur de Wanda.

« Si tu avait prévu tout ceci et que c'était une mise en scène, je te jure que »

Elle rit un peu jaune, relevant un peu sa tête face à la brune, puis retrouve une tête sérieuse se coupant toute seule dans sa phrase. Elle se stoppe nette quand elle voit les émeraudes brillantes de la jeune sorcière. Elle évite une telle proximité d'habitude car la veuve ne veut pas céder à ses pulsions envers la plus jeune qui la considère surement comme sa grande soeur. La confiance si longuement acquise en serait ébranlée, elle le sait et elle ne le veut pas, elle ne veut pas gâcher cette si belle relation pour des sentiments si insignifiant qu'elle ressent pour la jeune femme. Et pourtant ses lèvres sont gonflées d'envies et d'amertume de ne pouvoir toucher les siennes. Ressentant les courbes de l'autre collés à leurs vêtements aux tissus si fins, les deux femmes sentent leurs sangs bouillonner, ce qui fait presque gémir Wanda sous la pression des seins pleins de la russe qui appuie un peu sur les siens. Leurs bouches à quelques centimètres, attirées comme des aimants luttant contre l'attraction.

« Si tu veux savoir… ce qui me déconcentre autant, c'est toi… »

Le désir est si présent qu'elle n'hésite pas dans ses mots dans son accent plus épais qu'à l'accoutumé, ses yeux sont noirs, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est embrasser l'espionne. Un sourcil levé, les billes de la rousse deviennent des soucoupes et sa voix devient rauque, se déplaçant faiblement sur le corps frissonnant de sa proie, tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de la source de son désir, faisant parcourir ses mains sur les côtes et la courbure de la poitrine de la jeune femme pour essayer d'interpréter ses réactions.

« Ah oui ? »

Le souffle chaud contre sa chair courbe l'échine de la sorcière rouge qui ne peut s'empêcher d'haleter au contact des mains expertes. Ce qui fait sourire Natasha à pleine dents, rassurant ses gestes. Des doigts enfin posés sur une joue et une autre à proximité d'un mamelon durcie, on l'entendit susurrer quelques mots qui fait déglutir la sorcière rouge.

« Je te déconcentre petite sorcière… alors laisse moi te déconcentrer plus encore. »

A ses mots l'envie de déposer un baiser fut trop forte pour ne pas le faire. Les bouches se percutent dans une danse enflammée et passionnée, comme si elles avaient attendu ce moment depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois. Le désir de mordre et de lécher leurs lèvres enflées est trop intense. On dirait qu'elles sont tellement possessives l'une envers l'autre qu'elles veulent absorber l'autre en elle, pour n'en faire qu'une. Leurs torses et leurs bassins se heurtant, se plaignant par des gémissements de ne pouvoir toucher la peau l'une de l'autre. Wanda n'as jamais autant gémit par un simple baiser, jamais personne ne lui avait fait autant d'effet, l'avait autant électriser par un simple contact. Elle en veux plus, tellement plus, elle s'accroche comme une bouée à la bouclée pour la rapprocher d'avantage d'elle. Natasha comprenant la détresse oppressante, elle la détend en caressant un mamelon sur le vêtement ce qui intensifie les gémissements, d'où certains torturés de plaisir. Reprenant leurs respirations, elles ses décolèrent un instant. Wanda quémandant plus, la rousse rit à son oreille.

« Ne soit pas si impatiente, je vais te donner un avant gout de se que tu veux. »

Ce qui frémir et rougir la Sokovienne, elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir, commençant à phaser. Natasha mord son lobe voyant qu'elle repart dans sa rêverie habituelle, ne voulant pas lui laisser une chance de ne pas penser à elle, si elle devait penser c'était à la russe et rien d'autre. Elle lève le débardeur rouge et léche alors la peau molle, suçotant toute parcelle de peau visible, remontant ensuite vers la source qui veux être soulagée. Elle prit à pleine bouche le téton droit et de ses doigts de fée le gauche. Ce qui arrache un bruit sourd d'exaltation de bonheur de celle sous elle qui attrape alors les flans encore couverts de tissu et griffe alors le dos noir. Son bassin s'agite furieusement contre la veuve, qui ne veux rien d'autre que goûter à cette délicieuse sorcière. Les coups d'ongles dans sa colonne l'excite d'avantage, absorbant plus encore la bille de chaire pour forcer un cri, ce qui ne loupe pas. Après quelques minutes elle mord son cou, caressant toujours la chair rose un peu marquée de ses dents. Un main aventureuse descend vers le bas dangereusement frottant le short si aguicheur de la brune qui essaye d'étouffer le son de sa gorge qui devient de plus en plus intense. Reprenant consciente de où elles se trouvent la plus vieille se relève doucement, ce qui surprends Wanda qui cru que tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'en faite qu'un rêve, qu'elle l'avait seulement imaginé dans son esprit comme elle l'avait déjà fait. Natasha la regarde malicieuse, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles passant sa langue sur ses dents, tout en tendant sa main.

« Si tu en veux plus petite sorcière il va falloir me suivre jusqu'à mon lit… enfin si je peut tenir jusque là. »


End file.
